The Night of FUN: Brought to you by Abby Sciuto
by faded-memoirs
Summary: Abby has a 'master plan' to bring two of her best friends together. TIVA Fanfic.
1. Giving in to Abby

**A/N: Not much to say. I hope you enjoy! (:**

"So tonight at 8pm?" Abigail Scuito, better known as Abby, confirmed. Ziva David and Anthony Dinozzo shared a look and rolled their eyes. There was no way out of this one. Leroy Jethro Gibbs grunted a half-hearted yes, not wanting to hurt Abby's feelings. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard nodded and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, followed suit. Timothy McGee mumbled something about 'already having plans' but after a sharp look from Abby he immediately gave in. Tony snorted. _Everyone_ knew that McGeek had a major crush on Abby. She had him wrapped around her finger. Actually, she had _everyone_ wrapped around her finger. She was so charismatic and extremely easy to get along with; no one could stay mad at her for long. _The Happy Goth_, Tony secretly called her.

"Alright," Abby pumped her arms in the air; her excitement radiated the bullpen. Gibbs sighed, dismissing everyone for the day. After quickly clearly their desks, Tony, Ziva and McGee dashed to the elevator before their boss could change his mind. Abby jumped in the elevator with them and began to talk eagerly.

"Tonight is going to be so awesome. We haven't done anything like this in a looong time! This is definitely going to be 'The Night of Fun- Brought to you by Abby Scuito'!" The three agents nodded in agreement, not wanting to spoil Abby's excitement. After a short moment of silence, McGee spoke up.

"Hey Abs, do you want me to pick you up from your place at seven thirty and we'll go together?" He asked tentatively. Abby giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Timmy. That sounds great!" She coughed slightly and nudged Tony hard in the ribs. He yelped in pain and cursed softly, rubbing where a bruise was sure to appear. McGee and Ziva looked up at Tony in surprise, confusion etched on their faces. Abby just shrugged innocently and began to hum. Upon exiting the elevator, McGee and Abby bid their farewells to Tony and Ziva, whose cars were on the opposite side of the car park to them.

Before walking off with McGee, Abby gave Tony a stern glare and whispered, "Do it." Tony shot her a meek grin. "Do it, Tony. That's an order," Abby demanded. Tony knew that Abby wouldn't stop bothering until he complied to her wishes so he gave her a subtle nod. Secretly, he was planning on doing it anyway. Abby squealed in delight and gave Tony a bone-crushing hug before smiling brightly at Ziva and giving her a wave.

Tony watched as Abby grabbed McGee's hand and pulled him away hastily towards McGee's car. He didn't hear Abby murmur, "Tony said he's going to do it. My master plan is going to work after all! Hah McGee, might as well pay up now".

"Tony," Ziva's voice rang out, with a hint of annoyance. Tony turned to face his partner. He studied her for a moment. Well actually, he was stalling for time. But he knew time was running out, it was now or never. Ziva called his name again, and Tony knew it was _now._

"Uh Zee, doyouwanttogowithmetoAbby'sthingtonight?" Tony blurted out before realising that at least half of his words were a blur because he had spoken so fast. Ziva cocked her head to the side, her face scrunched up.

"Say that again slowly."

Tony sighed before trying again. "Do you want to go with me tonight? You know, to 'Abby's Night of Fun' or whatever she called it." He was starting to lose his cool. What if Ziva rejected his offer? Laughed in his face? Or walked away without even answering? Tony gulped. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ He feared for the worse when Ziva smirked and took a step towards him, closing the gap between them. She giggled. _Wait, she giggled? Ex-Mossad Assassin GIGGLED! What is the world coming to? _Tony thought he was losing it. Big-time.

"I heard you the first time." She began to walk off. Tony's worst nightmare had been confirmed. She had rejected him and left him to wallow in his broken-pride. Ziva was half way to her car before she yelled out, "I'll drop my car home, get ready and you will pick me up at quarter-past seven, yes?" Tony, who had been standing in the same spot that Ziva had left him staring glumly at his shoes, shot his head up in surprise. Ziva couldn't help but smile at Tony's face which was glowing with happiness.

"You can count on it, sweetcheeks," Tony yelled back before walking in her direction, towards his own car.

**A/N: Wow, that was so much fun to write! But really, it's up to you people. Is it good enough to continue?**


	2. Preparations

**A/N: Thanks muchly, your reviews were so sweet (: This chapter is sort of a filler, just to give you a little insight into the planning process that everyone goes through.**

Tony watched as Ziva sped away in her Mini Cooper before taking off himself. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face, not even when he stepped out of his Mustang, or when he entered his apartment. He walked into his bathroom and studied his appearance before suddenly realising. _Oh crap. What do I wear? Damn, I really should have listened when Abby rambled on and on about the place we were going to. _Tony closed his eyes and tried to remember. _Something about a bar... 'Frozenfire' I think it's called. _He gave up and decided he would go half casual- half formal.

Ziva had gotten home faster than Tony. Not surprising, seeing as she drove like a 'maniac' according to Tony and McGee. She headed straight for the bathroom, deciding that she needed a shower before she even tried to decide what to wear. Ziva would have liked to just go in her cargo pants and a comfortable t-shirt, but Abby had made her promise to wear a dress. For what reason, she had no idea.

McGee was pleased with himself. He had worked up the courage to ask Abby to be his date for the night -if you could call it a date- and he was not disappointed. Abby had said yes immediately. He combed his hair then walked to his wardrobe. He smiled slightly. _Deep Six has brought me a long way._ McGee's wardrobe was filled with designer-brand suits, expensive shoes and good-looking ties, enough to make even Tony drool a little. McGee thought back to his university days when he wore cheap pants that made him itch (he had a skin condition) and ugly woollen sweaters. He cringed at how much of a loser he must have looked like. He resumed looking through his wardrobe and finally saw something he knew would be perfect.

Abby rushed into her room and turned on her light. Her outfit was already sitting on her bed, waiting. She had picked it the night before and knew that it was 'the one' the moment she saw it. Abby couldn't hold down her excitement. Tonight had to be perfect. She and McGee had been planning it for a while and now it was time, time for the fun to begin. She had bet a lot of money that Tony and Ziva would hook up by the end of the night and over half of NCIS had also placed bets on the two as a couple. The prize pool was currently one thousand, nine hundred and eighty-three dollars. Only Gibbs, Tony and Ziva weren't in on it. Gibbs, because he still had the whole "Rule 12- Never date a co-worker" thing going on; and Tony and Ziva, because they would definitely get mad and she was sure that Ziva would have no trouble killing anyone who participated in the pool. What they didn't know wouldn't harm them.

Gibbs sighed and stood back to admire his work. _The Jenny_ was coming along quite nicely. All he wanted to do was spend the evening in his basement, working on his boat with the occasional sip of bourbon. Unfortunately, this would not be the case because Abby had other plans. Gibbs sighed again and looked down at his watch. _19:04. Just half an hour more then I'll head off._

Ducky straightened his small bow-tie. He called out to his mother, telling her that he would be back later. Ducky knew that Palmer would want to drink and he had so kindly offered to drive the young man to the bar. After making sure that his mother was fine, he walked out to his vintage Morgan.

Palmer posed in the mirror, flexing his muscles. _Lookin' good,_ Palmer told himself. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a green striped t-shirt. After taking a final glance in the mirror, Palmer headed out of his apartment, locked his door, and walked down the street to where Ducky was supposed to pick him up.

_Let's get this party started!_

**A/N: LOL, Palmer is so cute. Cute and nerdy! I hope you enjoyed the update [: Please don't bash.**


End file.
